


Waiting for that smile...

by fatrock



Category: Future Card Buddyfight!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn't forget the day everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faded

In Team Disaster's hideout, Gremlin was reading a book about two brothers who ended up fighting each other.

'Really?! It was so obvious that they'd become enemies!', Gremlin thought as he ended up chucking the book halfway across the room

He then sighed deeply, sure it was hard to keep up with this charade... 

"I only joined, because they had Darkness Dragon World...", he grumbled, then going back on the day he received his deck.

-Few Years Ago-

Retsu Omorii just got back from walking his little brother from his school. As they entered the house, Retsu picked up the mail. Most of the mail was junk mail, until he saw an almost completly dark envelop. He opened it to read.

Dear Mr.Omori,

My name is Kyouya Gaen an I'd like to recruit you to join my upcoming, soon to be created New World! Of course, you have received this letter being on of this towns well known Deck Builders'. So will you take this opportunity? If so, come tomorrow after school to my place and we can discuss things there.

yours sincerely, 

Kyouya Gaen

Retsu dropped the letter in shock, someone wanted to talk to him, he was finally recognized? Retsu decided to go tomorrow after school.

\- Next Day-

Retsu hurried to Kyouya's place still in school uniform. 

"Welcome, I see that you did get my letter?", Kyouya asked welcomingly

"Yes, but why me?", Retsu asked

"Because, I believe that you be able to do some wonderful things with some of these decks.", Kyouya held his hand out and in his hand was an special deck

"No, that can't be!", Retsu said astonished

"But, it is. Darkness Dragon World, one of the strongest worlds. I believe that you have somesort of intrest for it?"

Still astonished, Retsu just nodded his head.

"Well then, what do you say? Will you join me?"

Retsu took the deck to say yes.

"Welcome to the group.", Kyouya smirked widly

\- Present-

Ever since then, Retsu had been named Gremlin. Never did he think about Baku, until he saw him again during the Gaen Cup.

"I still can't believe his deck beat mine...", Gremlin grumbled again

Suddenly, the memory of when he and Baku would sometimes build, or fight appeared in his mind.

He smiled slightly. He remembered when Baku first came up to him and had said,' Retsu-nii!Teach me how to play Buddyfight!'.

"Someday, we'll fight each other, Baku.", Gremlin thought dropping his smile,'Truthfully,  Ijust want thints to be like before. I want to learn how to smile again.'

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hard could it be to keep a smile?

Baku woke up in his house, alone, as usual. He prepared himself breakfast, toast and eggs and sat down welcoming the silence. It had been this way ever since Baku's brother hadn't came to pick him up from early elemantry school. And their parents, passed away in an incident.

Finishing breakfast, Baku went to change into his usual wear, a light-blue/orange short sleeve, light-blue jumpsuit, and his bandana. He got his things and went to school. On his way he had a sad, gloomy face, it was a Friday, the day his brother left him.

Gao, Drum, and Kurumi ran up, "Hey Baku!"

"Hey!", Baku said changing his expression to a happy one and smiling

"Are you going to help us build a new deck today?!", Gao asked

"Yeah. Don't worry, I won't forget."

"Ok, see ya!", Gao ran off to go catch up with Drum

During school, the only two real emotions that he'd show would be hunger and bordem. 

In class, Baku wasn't really paying attention, and was thinking about  _that_ day.

\- Few Years Ago-

It was the end of the day, and Baku had been waiting the longest. Realizing that Retsu-nii wasn't coming, he walked home in the dark, luckily nothing happened. Once he got home, he took the key from inside the flower pot and went inside. No Retsu-nii either. He waited and waited, finally convinced, he started to cry.

-Next Day-

"Everyone's left me! First mom and dad, now Retsu-nii!", Baku cried the next day to Kurumi

"It can't be that bad, look at it like luck. My parents always dot me, I never get anytime away from them, except at school.", Kurumi said

"Still, how will I pay rent?"

"I could lend you some money."

"Thanks, Kurumi!"

Kurumi had been the only person that knew about Baku's problem.

\- Present-

He still hadn't been caught in class, lucky.

Baku had been almost turned into a cold shell, if Kurumi hadn't been there for him. Baku wondered when he would get his smile and Retsu back, because on  _that_ day and onwards, it felt like pieces of him were dying. 

'As long as I can smile, everything is fine, right?'Baku thought as he looked through the window, as many would never know his true feelings. 

 


End file.
